


Whatever's Meant to be Will Work Out Perfectly

by Aeiouna



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, Sheith Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: Written forSheith MonthDay 5: Guiding LightTitle comes from "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne





	Whatever's Meant to be Will Work Out Perfectly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sheith Month](https://sheithmonth.tumblr.com/post/172312094063/vld-sheith-month-july-2018-basic-rules-for) Day 5: Guiding Light
> 
> Title comes from "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne

_"Shiro!"_

_"Shiro!"_

_"He's gone."_

"Keith!" Shiro jumped up and looked around. He could hear Keith calling his name, but couldn't place where it was coming from. It was faint, like Keith was yelling for him from the opposite end of a tube.

"He can't see you," came a much clearer voice, a feminine voice, "And he can't hear you."

"Who are you?" Shiro called.

"Don't you recognize me?" the voice asked. "I'm your Lion."

Shiro looked around again, and that's when he realized he wasn't... complete, for lack of a better word. "Black?"

A hum of affirmation. "Your body was destroyed, but I recovered your soul, to keep you safe. You're safe here, Paladin."

"Wait," Shiro looked out into the void, "Are you telling me I'm... I'm dead?!"

"Your body was destroyed, yes," Black repeated, "But you're not really, completely dead since your soul is here. I made sure to keep it, keep you safe, so you can be there for the one in red."

The one in red? Who was... Keith! She was talking about Keith! He was so disoriented that he hadn't even processed that he had said Keith was his pick to lead the team if anything happened to him. She was right, he needed to be there for Keith.

* * *

Shiro rubbed his temples, he could sense Black was getting annoyed.

"Where is the one in red?" she asked.

Shiro was laying on the ground, still trying to get used to the ethereal glow his being possessed. "I don't know, why?"

"The other Paladins, they're trying to pilot me, but I need the one in red," Black responded.

"C'mon, Keith!" Shiro muttered under his breath. And then, he heard it.

_"I can't lead them like you can."_

He shot up. Even though he knew Keith couldn't hear him, he cried out into the void, "Yes you can, baby! I believe in you, I always have!" To say he took advantage of the fact he couldn't be heard would be an understatement. His deep rooted feelings for Keith had been threatening to bubble to the surface for a long time, but he never let them because he didn't want to face the rejection. So now, knowing that Keith couldn't hear him, he let them boil over. "You got this, baby!" 

A dimming of the lighting in the area, an indication that Black's console had turned on. He punched the air in excitement and hollered, "That's my Keith!" He turned, and he could see the view from the Black Lion. It was as if he was standing there right behind Keith. Since Keith couldn't see him, feel him, know he was there, he rested his hands on top of Keith's and went through the motions of placing his hands on top of Keith, piloting with him. Showing him he could do it.

"Your feelings for the one in red are deep," Black mused and despite having no physical form, Shiro blushed.

"Yeah I do," he admitted.

"You should tell him."

"How?" Shiro was confused, "You just said he can't hear me."

"You'll see," was all Black said in response.

_"This one's for you, Shiro"_

And Shiro nodded. "Yes, baby, I know. It's always been for me."

* * *

_"You found me"_

"That wasn't the first time," Shiro commented.

"What do you mean?" Keith was running his hand along the back of Shiro's undercut, admiring the new all white color.

"When I called to you from the astral plane, it wasn't the first time. I've been doing it from the beginning."

Keith's hand stilled. "Really?"

"But... but until you could join me, you couldn't see or hear me."

Keith pulled his head closer. "I should have know, you've never given up on me."

"Not even death would stop that, Keith."

"Shiro?"

"Yeah Keith?"

Saying it once made the words come out so much easier, and he wanted to say it to _Shiro_ , without the danger of a fight, or the knowledge that wasn't actually his beloved. "I love you."

Shiro threw caution to the wind and kissed Keith. "I love you too, Keith."


End file.
